camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
42mm screw lenses
The 42mm screw mount was introduced in 1947 with the Zeiss Ikon Contax S 35mm SLR, then it was adopted by KW on the Praktica. Later it was chosen by Asahi for the Pentax family of SLRs. It was also used by the Russians on the Zenit. In the 1970s that lens mount became to be old-fashioned, and was progressively replaced by bayonet mounts by all the manufacturers that used it, except on some Zenit. Very recently Voigtländer reintroduced a 42mm screw mount SLR with the Bessaflex. This mount is also called Pentax screw mount, even if it was not invented by Pentax, or Praktica screw mount (same remark), or shorlty M42. There were a huge amount of lenses produced in that mount, made by all sorts of manufacturers, but we can try to list some of them. Angénieux lenses Berthiot lenses * 200/4.5, chrome (ebay auction) Corfield lenses Corfield seems to have sold some lenses in 42mm screw mount for their M42 Periflex models. These could have been mistaken for M39 lenses with an M42 adapter though: * 135/3.5 Lumax preset * 400/4.5 Lumax preset Enna lenses Enna was a German independent optical company, that made most of their lenses in M42 mount. Some were sold under the Revue distributor name. Here are the known types of finish: * type I: chrome, preset or manual diaphragm * type II: black with knurled rings and wide chrome stripes, preset diaphragm * type II tele: black with wide chrome stripes, manual diaphragm * type III: black with many fine chrome stripes, auto diaphragm * type III tele: all black, crackled finish, except the base with chrome stripes, manual diaphragm * type IV: all black, auto diaphragm The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 24/4 Lithagon (II) * 28/3.5 Ennalyt (IV) * 35/4.5 Lithagon (I preset) * 35/3.5 Lithagon (II,III) * 35/3.5 Ennalyt (IV) * 50/1.8 Ennalyt (III) * 85/1.5 Ennalyt (I manual) * 135/2.8 Tele-Ennalyt (II tele,III,IV) * 240/4.5 Tele-Ennalyt (III) * 300/5.6 Tele-Ennalyt (IV) * 400/4.5 Tele-Ennalyt (III tele) * 85-250/4 Tele-Zoom (III tele) Enna also made a range of sockel lenses. A socket base comprised the mount and focusing mechanism, and an interchangeable optical unit could be mounted on it. There were two generations of sockel lenses, one with semi-automatic diaphragm (manual cocking) and the other with fully auto diaphragm. The two generations were incompatible between them. Lenses for the first sockel system (black with wide chrome stripes): * 28/3.5 Lithagon * 35/2.8 Lithagon * 50/1.9 Ennalyt * 135/3.5 Tele-Ennalyt * 240/4.5 Tele-Ennalyt At the beginning, on the lenses sold on the US market, the name Lithagon and Ennalyt was replaced by Sandmar. Lenses for the second sockel system (black with many thin chrome stripes): * 28/3.5 Lithagon, later Ennalyt * 35/2.8 Lithagon, later Ennalyt * 50/1.9 Ennalyt * 90/2.8 Tele-Ennalyt * 135/2.8 Tele-Ennalyt * 240/4.5 Tele-Ennalyt Feinmess lenses The East German optical company Feinmess made one lens in M42 mount, the 105/4.5 Bonotar, in alu finish with heavy knurled rings. It is said that it was a lens originally designed for a 6x9 folding camera, then released in M42 mount. Fuji lenses Fuji made many lenses in M42 mount, that was the mount they had adopted for their SLR bodies in the 1970s. * 85/4 EBC Fujinon SF soft-focus lens Isco lenses Isco was a succursal of Schneider, and made a lesser range of lenses. They made some in M42 mount. Here are the known types of finish: * type I: all chrome, slim barrel manual diaphragm * type Iex: all chrome, external diaphragm release, probably for the early Praktica or Edixa * type II: chrome, big knurled rings * type IIex: idem, external diaphragm release * type III: all black, big knurled rings * type IV: shape of inverted cone, black with wide chrome stripes, auto diaphragm * type V: shape of inverted cone, all black, auto diaphragm The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 35/3.5 Westron (V) * 50/1.9 Westromat (IV,V) * 50/2.8 Westar (I) * 50/2.8 Westanar (Iex, II, IIex) * 50/2.8 Iscotar (V) * 135/2.8 Tele-Iscaron (III) * 135/4 Isconar (V) Kilfitt lenses Kilfitt lenses had a set of adapters, to attach them on various lens mounts. The only Kilfitt lens with a fixed 42mm screw mount was the 40mm Makro-Kilar. The Makro-Kilar D focused to 1:1 and the Makro-Kilar E to 1:2. * 4cm f/3.5 Makro-Kilar D, chrome, s/n 211-XXXX * 4cm f/3.5 Makro-Kilar E, chrome, s/n 209-XXXX * 4cm f/2.8 Makro-Kilar D, chrome, then black, s/n 245-XXXX * 4cm f/2.8 Makro-Kilar E, chrome, then black, s/n 246-XXXX The markings evolved from Kamerabau-Anstalt-Vaduz Kilfitt-Makro-Kilar to Heinz Kilfitt München Makro-Kilar to Kilfitt München Makro-Kilar. Meyer lenses Meyer was the second East German provider of lenses in 42mm screw mount, after Carl Zeiss Jena. They mostly equipped the East German SLRs Contax S or Praktica. The main types of finish are listed by chronological order: * type Tele: alu or black finish, manual diaphragm (tele lenses) * type I: alu finish, knurled focusing ring, preset diaphragm * type II: black with wide chrome stripes, auto diaphragm The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 35/4.5 Primagon (I) * 50/2.8 Domiplan (II) * 400/5.5 Tele-Megor (Tele) Olympus lenses Olympus made a small range of lenses in M42 mount, for their FTL body. There is a rumor saying that these lenses were not designed nor built by Olympus, and that they had nothing to see with the later OM lenses. However their characteristics are very similar to the equivalent OM lenses. * 28/3.5 * 35/2.8 * 50/1.4 * 50/1.8 * 135/3.5 * 200/4 These lenses have an additional pin to lock them into place on the FTL body. On some other M42 bodies, this pin could prevent from mounting them. Pentax lenses Rau Optik lens Rau Optik made at least one lens under license from Astro Berlin, the Astro-Astan 4.7cm f/2.9. Seen only once at an ebay auction. Rodenstock lenses Rodenstock made some lenses in M42 mount, but they are quite uncommon. * 30/2.8 Eurygon * 50/1.9 Heligon * 135/3.5 Yronar, chrome preset Roeschlein lenses Roeschlein made at least one lens in M42 mount, the 13.5cm f/5.6 Telenar in chrome finish, with manual diaphragm (advertised as original at Leicashop). Schacht lenses Schacht also made some M42 lenses. Here are the known types of finish: * type I: all chrome, massive knurled rings, manual diaphragm * type II: black with wide chrome stripes, knurled rings, semi-auto diaphragm (needs manual winding) * type III: black with wide chrome stripes, flat rings, auto diaphragm The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 35/3.5 Travenar-R (III) * 35/3.5 Travegon-R (III) * 50/1.8 Travelon-A (III) * 50/2.8 Travenar-A (III) * 50/2.8 Travenar-R (III) * 90/2.8 Travenar-R (III) * 135/3.5 Travenar (II) * 135/4.5 Travegon (I) Schneider lenses Schneider made some of their lenses in M42 mount. The types of finish are listed in chronological order: * type I: all chrome or black and chrome, manual diaphragm * type II: black with wide chrome stripes, knurled rings, preset or auto diaphragm, sometimes with Edixa markings * type LM: like type II with the possibility to mount a selenium light meter above the lens * type IIb: like type II with thinner chrome stripes and flatter rings, auto diaphragm, sometimes with Edixa markings * type III: all black with a leatherette ring around the base, auto diaphragm * type IIIb: like the III, with slightly conical focusing barrel * type electric: black and leatherette with very thin chrome stripes, electric contacts for Praktica The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 28/4 Curtagon (II auto, LM, III, IIIb) * 35/2.8 Curtagon (II auto, LM, III, IIIb) * 35/4 PA-Curtagon: shift lens with its own special finish, manual diaphragm ** older version with focusing ring on the rear, behind the shift ring ** later version with focusing ring on the front * 50/2.8 Xenar (I chrome, II, IIb) * 50/1.9 Xenon (LM, III, IIIb) * 90/3.5 Xenar (I chrome) * 135/3.5 Tele-Xenar (IIIb, electric) * 200/5.5 Tele-Xenar (II preset) * 300/5 Tele-Xenar (I chrome) * 360/5.5 Tele-Xenar (II preset) * 45-100/2.8 Variogon (IIb auto) * 80-240/4 Tele-Variogon (IIb auto) It is reported that the Rollei SL-Xenon 50/1.8 made for the Rolleiflex SL35 (see Rolleiflex SL35 lenses) existed in M42 mount too, maybe experimentally. A weird 35/2.8 C-Curtagon lens with a very compact barrel appears regularly at Ebay auctions, it is not sure whether it was designed for a camera model or for some other optical device. It has the same look as a quite recent enlarging lens, but it has a focusing ring, and a diaphragm ring with no preselection nor automation. Because of its strange aspect, it is sometimes advertised as a prototype at an inflated price, something it is obviously not. A rarer 28/4 C-Curtagon, probably from the same line, has no focusing ring nor diaphragm. Steinheil lenses Steinheil made a range of lenses in M42 mount. The types of finish were: * type 0: all chrome, slim barrel, manual diaphragm * type I: all chrome, sometimes all black, knurled rings, preset diaphragm * type preII: black with wide chrome stripes, knurled rings, auto diaphragm * type II: black with wide chrome stripes, auto diaphragm, sometimes with Edixa markings * type IIb: like type II with the stripes very close together The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 35/3.5 Auto-Culmigon (IIb) * 35/2.8 Auto-D-Quinaron (II) * 40/3.5 Cassaron (0) * 50/2.8 Auto-Cassaron (preII,IIb) * 50/2.8 Cassarit (I chrome, II) * 50/2.8 Cassar S (I chrome) * 55/1.9 Quinon (I chrome semi-auto) * 55/1.9 Auto-D-Quinon (II) * 85/2.8 Culminar (0) * 100/3.5 Auto-D-Quinar (II) * 100/3.5 Cassarit (IIb) * 105/3.8 Cassar (0), removable lens head * 135/2.8 Quinar (I chrome, I black) * 135/2.8 Auto-D-Tele-Quinar (II) * 135/3.5 Auto-D-Tele-Quinar (II) * 135/4.5 Culminar (0) * 200/4.5 Tele-Quinar (I chrome) Zeiss lenses Carl Zeiss Jena lenses The first 42mm screw lenses were released for the Contax S, and made by Carl Zeiss Jena. The main types of finish are listed in chronological order: * type 0: black or alu finish, slim barrel, manual or preset diaphragm * type I: alu finish, knurled focusing ring, manual, preset or semi-auto diaphragm * type II: black with one chrome ring and leatherette on the focusing ring, auto diaphragm * type III: black and chrome with a bumpy rubber focusing ring, auto diaphragm * type IV: black with wide chrome stripes, auto diaphragm * type V: all black with a diamond pattern on the focusing ring, auto diaphragm, sometimes with MC multicoating, then with electric contacts fot the last Praktica bodies using the M42 mount The lenses are listed, with the types known to exist for sure: * 20/2.8 Flektogon (V MC, V MC electric) * 20/4 Flektogon (IV, V), there is a version (finish IV) with special diaphragm transmission for the Pentacon Super * 25/4 Flektogon (III, IV) * 35/2.4 Flektogon (V MC, V MC electric) * 35/2.8 Flektogon (I preset, III) * 40/4.5 Tessar (I manual) * 50/3.5 Tessar (0 alu manual) * 50/2.8 Tessar or T (0 alu manual, I preset, I semi-auto, II, IV, V) * 50/1.8 Pancolar (IV, IV electric, V MC, V MC electric) * 55/1.4 Pancolar (IV), with special diaphragm transmission for the Pentacon Super * 58/2 Biotar or B (0 black manual, 0 alu manual, I preset, bigger I semi-auto) * 75/1.5 Biotar or B (0 alu preset, I preset) * 80/1.8 Pancolar (V MC, V MC electric) * 80/2.8 Biometar (I preset) * 135/3.5 Sonnar or S (IV, V MC, V MC electric) * 135/4 Sonnar or S (I preset) * 135/4 Triotar (I preset) * 180/2.8 Sonnar: changeable lens mount, first black preset, then Pentacon 6 type with an adapter * 200/2.8 Sonnar (V MC, V MC electric) * 300/4 Sonnar: changeable lens mount, first black preset, then Pentacon 6 type with an adapter * 500/8 Fernobjektiv: changeable lens mount, manual diaphragm, first black finish, then leatherette finish * 35-70/2.7-3.5 Vario-Pancolar (V MC) * 80-200/4 Vario-Sonnar (V MC) * 2x converter (V) A prototype Sonnar 1:2 f=57mm lens is known on prototype Contax S cameras, marked Zeiss-Ikon Dresden, not Carl Zeiss Jena. Carl Zeiss Oberkochen lenses Made by the Western Carl Zeiss company. Designed for the Icarex TM and SL706: * 25/4 Distagon (few produced) * 35/3.4 Skoparex * 50/1.8 Ultron (concave front element) * 50/2.8 Tessar * 135/4 Dynarex Designed for the VSL 1 (TM), and sold with Voigtländer or Rollei markings: * 25/2.8 Color-Skoparex = 25/2.8 Distagon * 35/2.8 Color-Skoparex * 50/1.8 Color-Ultron = 50/1.8 Planar * 85/2.8 Color-Dynarex = 85/2.8 Sonnar * 135/4 Color-Dynarex * 200/4 Color-Dynarex These two ranges of lenses are required to activate the open aperture exposure reading of the SL706 and VSL 1 ™. The 50/1.8 Color-Ultron existed under the name Ifbagon 50/1.8 to go with the Ifbaflex M102, a name variant of the VSL 1 ™. Category: Lens mounts *